Bali Oh Bali!
by Pretty Cute-Hime
Summary: kelas Ichigo dkk akan pergi berlibur ke-Indonesia tepatnya di Bali. Tapi para guru merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui para murid. Apa itu? kalo ingin tau baca aja ndiri dan jangan lupa review.
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san apa kabar kalian? Aku harap baik-baik saja. Ini fic pertama author jadi maaf kalau rada gaje n' gak masuk akal solnya bru pertama kali belajar jadi ya gitu deh… pasti ancur hehehe… Plis R&R

Disclaimer: bleach itu bukan punya saya tapi punya om Tite Kubo kalo saya yang punya pasti engak akan ada orang yang mau baca.

Pairing: IchiHime, RenRuki, HitsuHina, dll

* * *

**BALI OH BALI**

Pada suatu hari di sekolah Karakura yang selalu tenang tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah keributan yang mungkin bisa membuat sekolah yang tenang itu menjadi sekolah yang penuh keributan dan bisa membuat sekolah itu bisa langsung hancur, di mana lagi kalau bukan kelas 1-3 tepatnya di kelas tempat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan "**HAH!!! KE BALI?!" **koor seluruh kelas

"Ya! Itu adalah acara liburan kita ke Indonesia! Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Ochi-sensei yang tidak mempedulikan koor para muridnya "sensei saya ingin bertanya berapa lama kita akan berada di Bali dan kita akan berangkat kapan?" tanya seorang murid.

"Baik pertanyaan yang bagus, kita akan berada di Bali selama 7 hari 6 malam dan kita akan berangkat besok pada pukul 8, jadi kalian bersiap-siap saja dan atur semua perlengkapan kalian orang tua kalian semua sudah diberi tahu dan ingat kalau boleh bawa baju renang kalian dan jangan sampai terlambat. Paham?!" "Paham!". Teriak semua murid serempak.

Ke Esokan Harinya…

"Baiklah anak-anak apa kalian sudh siap?" teriak Ochi-sensei "**YOSHH!!**" jawab semua murid.

"Sekarang kita akan berangkat menuju bandara dengan bus ini" ucap Ochi-sensei dengan semangat, mereka melihat kea rah bus yang akan mereka naiki ternyata bus itu tidak terlalu bagus dan jelek jadi mereka berpikir bahwa itu bus yang biasa saja.

Pada saat mereka melihat dalam bus itu mereka sangat takjub, pada awalnya mereka memandang remeh bus itu sekarng bus itu malah membuat mereka takjub.

Bus yang luar biasa itu memiliki tv di setiap kursinya, play station, tempat dvd, kursi pun bisa jadi kasur, ingin minum atau makan tinggal menekan tombol ini dan itu, dan masih banyak kegunaan lainnya.

'Buset mewah banget bus ini bahkan ada buku petunjuk cara menggunakan-nya pula! Seperti hp saja' pikir Ichigo sambil membaca buku petunjuk tersebut.

'Hebat!! Baru kali ini aku naik bus yang begitu hebat seperti ini' pikir Orihime yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan bus tersebut.

"Hai, Inoue kita makan yuk! tadi aku belum sempat makan jadi aku bawa bekal saja" ajak Rukia yang duduk di sebelah Orihime sambil menunjukkan bekal yang dia bawa.

"Oh! Kuchiki-san ayuk aku juga belum makan tadi karena cepat-cepat" balas Orihime dan mereka berdua pun makan.

Sementara Orihime dan Rukia makan dua orang bodoh alias Renji dan Ichigo malah sedang bermain dengan santai sambil ngemil.

"Baiklah anak-anak karena perjalanan yang akan kita tempuh jauh jadi kalian istirahat saja dan bersenang-senang saja!" ucap Ochi-sensei yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan murid-murid-nya yang masih terkagum-kagum terhadap bus itu.

#*~B~L~E~A~C~H~*#

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka pun sampai ke bandara yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita telah tiba jadi harap perhatikan barang bawaan kalian dan aktivitas kalian harap dihentikan karena kita akan segera turun" ucap Ochi-sensei dengan semangat dari pengeras suara yang ada di dalam bus itu.

Seketika itu juga mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Sesampai di bandara, mereka mereka berjalan-jaln untuk menunggu pesawat yang pesawat yang akn mereka pakai untuk berangkat ke Bali dan sekaligus membeli makanan untuk di makan di pesawat.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu akhirnya pesawat yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi datang dan mereka segera berangkat dengan posisi tempat duduk yang sama saat mereka naik bus 'mewah' tersebut.

"Ok, anak-anak sekarang kita akan berangkat, mungkin kita akan tiba besok jadi beristirahatlah aga tenag kalan tetap fit, oh ya! Apa ada pertanyaan sebelum kita berangkat??" tanya Ochi-sensei.

"Sensei apa pesawat ini hanya kita penumpanggnya? Karena kita akan segera berangkat tapi hanya ada kita"

"Benar, soalnya pesawat ini sudah di sewa oleh Pak. Byakuya" kata Ochi-sensei.

***

**Sekedar informasi.**

Guru-guru yang ikut:

Pak. Byakuya _guru matematika. _

Dia adalah guru (**m**enurut **p**ara **m**urid) yang paling keren dan guru paling cool.

Bu. Soi Fon _guru olahraga._

Dia adalah guru (**mpm**) yang paling kejam dan tidak pandang bulu kalau menghukum.

Pak. Kyouraku _guru kesenian. _

Guru yang satu ini (**mpm**) sangat genit tapi baik hati. Dll (Alias author malas ketik)

***

"Jadi sensei ini sama artinya dengan pesawat pribadi kita?"

"Yak benar dan semua yang ada di dalam pesawat ini sudah di sewa begitu juga dengan pilotnya" terang Ochi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Em, sensei apa mereka bisa tahu apa yang kita bicarakan??"

Sesaat kemudian seluruh orang di dalam pesawat itu terdiam hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari seorang siswa yang membawa jangkrik.

"Ha…ha…ha… tenang saja itu sudah diurus oleh Pak. Kurotsuchi dia membuat sebuah permen yang bila dimakan kita akan mengetahui apa yang mereka katakana dan mereka akan mengerti apa yang kita katakan jadi kita bisa saling mengerti" kata Ochi-sensei sambil menunjukkan sebuah permen dan memberikan kepada mereka.

"Ayo kalian makan permen itu mungkin rasanya akan sedikit aneh tapi bermanfaat, tapi pada saat kalian makan permen ini kalian akan tertidur selama 30 me-" belum selesai Ochi-sensei berbicara tiba-tiba semua murid sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Ochi-sensei pun meninggalkan murid-muridnya dan pergi ketempat khusus para guru-guru. Tanpa para murid ketahui guru-guru mereka telah mendiskusikan suatu acara yang akan dilakukan di bali.

"HUAAHHHH, tidur-ku nyenyak banget!" ucap Ichigo yang menguap sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Woi! Ichigo jangan menguap lebar-lebar dong bau tauk!" kata renji yang baru terbangun dari mimpi pisangnya sambil menutup hidung karena mulut Ichigo yang bau.

"Terserah aku dong **BABOON**"

"Apa kau bilang hah?! **KEPALA JERUK**"

"Dasar **MONYET" **

"Tuan **STRAWBERRY" **

Mereka saling mengejek selama 1 menit, membuat teman-teman mereka yang masih tidur terbangun gara-gara pertengkaran ke dua orang orang bodoh itu.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san" sapa Orihime yang sudah terbangun dari tadi gara-gara pertengkaran dua orang bodoh itu.

"Ah! Inoue ohayou" balas Rukia yang masih berusaha sadar dair alam mimpinya.

"Inoue apa kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya! Apa Kuchiki-san mau minum susu soalnya kelihatannya kamu kedinginan" kata Orihime sambil menyodorkan segelas susu yang masih hangat itu pada Rukia.

"Ah! Terima kasih Inoue aku memang kedinginan karena suhu di sini terlalu dingin" kata Rukia sambil meminum susu yang masih hangat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari para guru sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat mereka sangat terkejut begitu tiba nanti.

Apakah yang akan terjadi di bali nanti??

TBC...TBC...TBC...

* * *

Gimana?? Gaje kan??? Garing kan??? Hahhhh~~!!!! Author memang ngak pandai bikin cerita tapi akan author usahakan agar lebih baik lagi. Nanti tolong di review ya! Boleh kasih pendapat tentang ceritanya nanti tapi harus berhubungan dengan pairingnya. Dan boleh juga kasih flame tapi bukan tentang pairingnya ya!!! Soalnya author sudah fans banget ama pairing IchiHime jadi ngak bisa di ganti maaf yach!? Begitu juga dengan pairing lainnya.

Apa ada yang mau review??? Klo ngak tau cara review klik ijo-ijo yang dibawah ini kalo perlu sampai jari kalian patah (digebukin para readers).


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, hai minna!! Apa kabar s'moga baik-baik aja yach! Maaf kalo lama updatenya chap 2 dari Bali Oh Bal!(Readers: lama banget lagi!!!) ini soalnya banyak banget tugas sehabis ujian T.T. Baiklah ngak usah lama-lama sekarang aku akan balas review dulu.

Warning: OOC (mungkin), gaje, garing, dll, dst, dsb...

**Tie-manganiac-bgt **

Huu…hhuu…huuuaaahh (mewek) sorry Tie kalo rada-rada mirip ama "kencan di Bali" tapi mungkin beda menurut saya.

**Yumemiru Reirin**

Thank's semangatnya akan aku usahakan beda de ama ficnya Tie.

**teacupz'**

maklum masih author baru jadi masih banyak kata-kata yang salah dan digabungin. Thank's udah review.

**mss Dhyta**

makasih ya mss nanti aku perhatiin dech! S'moga di chap ini ngak ada lagi typonya!

**hitsuika **

makashi atas sarannya saya usahakan ngak salah ketik. Klo masalah susunya mungkin pramugarinya udah lewat duluan sebelum Rukia bangun. Hehehe angap aja gitu, makashi udah review.

**Nibras Kuchiki**

Oke ByaRukinya akan ku tampilkan, thanks udah review.

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

Makashi ka udah review. Ini udah update kok!

**IchiRuki**

Tenang aku ngak bakalan jiplak milik Tie kok!

Oke thanks bagi yang udah review. Tanpa babibu lagi selamat menikmati ficku.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu Bali.

Sambil mereka menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka, mereka jalan-jalan di bandara.

Ichigo, Renji, dan Toushiro (Readers: Dari mana Toushiro? Author: anggap aja udah ada dari tadi) pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menjual snack. Sedangkan Rukia,Orihime dan Hinamori (Readers: Dari mana lagi Hinamori? Author: anggap aja udah ada dari tadi.) pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menjual pernak pernik.

Beberap saat kemudian Bus yang akan membawa mereka berjalan-jalan telah tiba dan mereka semuapun naik ke bus itu.

Sesampai di dalam bus mereka semua langsung duduk seperti di dalm bus sebelumnya. Kecuali Hinamori dan Toushiro yang duduk bersama menyebabkan mereka berdua menjadi bahan ledekan semua murid yang ada didalam bus tersebut.

"Cie!!! Mentang-mentang udah jadian mau-mau duduk sama-sama" kata seorang murid di dalam bus tersebut. dan berbagai ledekan yang keluar dari mulud para murid-murid.

"Perhatian kepada semua murid kita akan segera sampai ketempat yang kita tuju. Mohon pakai penutup mata yang ada di samping kalian masaing-masing karena ini adalah tempat yang spesial" kata Ochi-sensei layaknya seorang pemandu.

Akhirnya ledekan mereka kepada Toushiro dan Hinamori pun berhenti karena mereka penasaran dengan tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka maka mereka tanpa babibu langsung memakai penutup mata tersebut.

Dan sensei-sensei tersebut langsung mengecek apakah para murid-murid telah memakainya atau belum.

Setelah mereka memastikan tidak ada orang yang belum memakai mereka langsung menyuruh sopir tersebut untuk mempercepat laju kendaraan.

Merekapun sampai ketempat tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tempat tujuan mereka bukanlah sebuah hotel ataupun tempat penginapan yang moderen melainkan sebuah hutan lebat dan mungkin tidak berpenghuni.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai, sekarang silahkan kalian membuka penutup mata kalian" kata Ochi-sensei dengan semangat. Dan para murid pun membuka penutup mata mereka dan mereka sangat terkejut karena tempat tujuan mereka tidak sama dengan angapan mereka.

Mulut mereka semua ternganga hingga salah satu lalat masuk ke mulut Renji.

"Tempat apa ini? kukira kita akan menginap di hotel" kata Ichigo yang heran setengah mati.

"Iya! Iya! Kukira kita akan pergi ke sebuah hotel yang megah dan akan liburan ke pantai. Soalnya Pak Byakuya kan orang kaya" kata seorang murid yang untungnya tidak didengar oleh Byakuya karena Byakuya pasti akan marah besar karena sekarang semua biaya ditanggung oleh Byakuya dan belum lagi kalau dia menyewa hotel pasti sampai rumah Ginrei langsung mengeluarkan dia dari keluarga Kuchiki.

"Hahaha! Maaf yah kalau tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran kalian soalnya kali ini ada yang 'special' untuk kalian semua" kata Kyouraku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yak! Anak-anak perlu kalian ketahui bahwa acara spesial ini direkomendasikan dari Pak Byakuya karena pak Byakuya juga sedang dalam masa penghematan karena semua biaya ini ditanggung oleh pak Byakuya" kata Ochi-sensei menjelaskan.

"Terus kita ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo yang masih bingung.

"Di sini kita akan berkemah dan akan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan sesuai acara yang saya susun di kertas ini" kata Byakuya menjelaskan sambil memperlihatkan kertas kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan dijalani mereka.

"Tapi kan kami tidak membawa perlengkapan kemah. Terutama tenda nya kita tidak bawa" Kata Toushiro.

"Tenang saja itu sudah di urus oleh pak Byakuya jadi kita hanya perlu pergi ke tengah hutan dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk berkemah" kata Soi Fon menjelaskan.

#*~B~L~E~A~C~H~*#

Sementara mereka mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk membuat tenda dan mendirikan kemah mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa tempat yang mereka datangi ini mempunyai sejarah yang sangat mengerikan.

Orang-orang yang pernah masuk kedalam hutan itu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

*

*

Sesampai mereka di tengah hutan mereka pun mendapat tempat yang cocok untuk berkemah.

Para laki-laki sebagian pergi ke hutan bersama Byakuya dan sebagian membuat tenda bersama Kyouraku karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

Para cewek-cewek termasuk Soi Fon dan Ochi-sensei menyiapkan makan malam dengan bahan-bahan yang di beli Byakuya tentunya dengan teh hijau kesukaan Byakuya sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana Kuchiki taichou?" tanya Kyouraku yang sedang menelpon Byakuya karena sebelum memasuki hutan tersebut para kapten sudah merasakan hawa jahat di hutan tersebut.

"Di sini tidak terlalu terasa reatsunya tapi hanya samar-samar. Bagaimana dengan di sana?" balas Byakuya.

"Di sini juga hanya terasa samar-samar, sebaiknya kita mengeceknya nanti malam saja siapa tahu reatsunya akan semakin membesar" kata Kyouraku menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan beritahukan ini kepada Rukia dan yang lainnya" kata yang Byakuya menjelaskan.

"Oke, aku tahu kalau kamu menghawatirkan adik tersayangmu itu kan?" kata Kyouraku berusaha memancing kemarahan kapten yang satu itu.

"Apa yang kau bilang Kyouraku taichou?" kata Byakuya dengan marah.

"Hahahaha, jangan marah dong kuchiki taichou aku hanya bercanda saja. Hahaha" tawa Kyouraku sambil menutup pembicaraan mereka.

*

*

*

Malampun tiba, Byakuya yang telah kembali dari hutan bersama para laki-laki yang mencari kayu di hutan segera memberikan kayu tersebut kepada anak perempuan yang sedang menyiapkan masakan mereka untuk segera di masak.

Setelah memberikan kayu-kayu tersebut kepada anak-anak perempuan, mereka langsung beristirahat di tenda mereka masing-masing yang telah di beri tanda nama mereka masing-masing dengan huruf yang sangat besar sehingga membuat para murid sweatdrop.

"Kurosaki akan tidur bersama Abarai di tenda 1, Ishida dan Sado di tenda nomor 2, Kuchiki dan Inoue di tenda nomor 3, Hinamori dan Matsumoto di tenda no 4, dst" kata Toushiro sebagai ketua kelas membacakan tenda-tenda yang akan mereka pakai.

Toushiro menjadi heran karena dari nama-nama yang dia baca dan nama-nama yang telah di taruh Ochi-sensei di tenda masing-masing namanya tidak ada.

"Permisi Ochi-sensei, maaf kalau menggangu. Tenda saya di mana ya?" tanya Toushiro kepada Ochi-sensei yang masih sibuk mengurus makanan yang sementara mereka buat.

"Tenda milik kamu Hitsugaya? Kalau itu sih ada di tengah-tengah tenda milik para murid dan guru" kata Ochi-sensei menjelaskan.

"Hah? Kenapa ada di tengah-tengah?" tanya Toushiro yang tentunya sangat terkejut.

"Oh, kalau itu sih tanya saja sama Kuchiki-sensei" kata Ochi-sensei.

"Maaf ya kalau saya sudah merepaotkan Ochi-sensei" kata Toushiro yang masih terkejut tapi buru-buru minta maaf dan dia segera berlari menuju tenda milik Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou saya ingin bertanya." Kata Toushiro dengan suara yang tegas karena dia ingin sekali tahu mengapa tendanya ada di tengah-tengah padahal dia sebenarnya berharap bahwa tenda miliknya akan berseblahan dengan milik Hinamri.

"Ada apa Hitsugaya taichou?" kata Byakuya sambil meminum teh hijaunya yang entah kapan dia membuatnya(?).

"Kenapa tenda milik saya ada di tengah-tengah antara guru dan murid. Padahal anda bilang bahwa tidak akan ada tenda yang akan ditaruh di tengah-tengah antara guru dan murid" kata Toushiro sambil menjelaskan.

Alasan sebenarnya Byakuya tidak memberi ijin kepada mereka membuat tenda antara guru dan murid karena dia tidak ingin dikerubuti fans-fansnya karena tidak ada guru lain yang mau berseblahan bersama murid sehingga Byakuya mengalah saja.

"Oh! Kalau itu hanya mau aku saja" kata Byakuya sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Kenapa kamu menaruhnya di tengah kamu kan sudah tahu kalau aku paling benci berada ditengah-tengah" kata Hitsugaya.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain. Kemarikan telingamu" kata Byakuya sambil membisikkan tujuannya mengapa menaruh tenda tersebut di tengah.(loh! Kok membahas masalah tenda?)

*

*

*

"Baik anak-anak sekarang makanannya sudah jadi harap semua makan dengan baik dan sopan" kata Soi Fon yang menarik perhatian anak-anak yang perutnya sudah keroncongan.

"Hei! Babon makanan itu aku duluan yang megambilnya" kata Ichigo memperebutkan daging yang tinggal sepotong tersebut.

"Dasar jeruk! Aku duluan yang megambilnya" kata Renji sambil mengambil daging yang ada pada Ichigo.

"Aku! Monyet" ejek Ichigo sambil mengambil daging itu.

"Aku! Strawberry" kata Renji.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu yang hebat yang berada dibelakang mereka bukan reiatsu melainkan AURA PEMBUNUH.

"BLETAK!!" "BLETAK!!!" dan dua pancipun melayang tepat mengenai kepala mereka membuat sebuah bulatan besar di dahi mereka.

"Jika kalian masih ingin makan dan melihat dunia ini jangan sampai aku mendengar suara kalian yang berisik memperebutkan makanan. Kalian mengerti?" kata Toushiro yang ternyata yang melempar panci tersebut kepada mereka brdua.

"Ha..hai..... sir" kata Ichigo dan Renji sambil menghormat dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Bagus silankan lanjutkan makan kalian" kata Toushiro sambil meninggalkan tempat itu dengan stay cool.

#*~B~L~E~A~C~H *#

Setelah mereka semua makan merekapun langsung kembali ke tenda mereka masing-masing karena hari sudah malam sekali.

Setelah memastikan semuanya telah tidur para taichou langsung keluar dari gigai mereka untuk memastikan reiatsu aneh yang tadi mereka rasakan.

Merekapun langsung berpencar dengan Toushiro bersama Kyouraku dan Byakuya bersama Soi Fon.

Mereka pergi kearah yang berlawanan dan mengecek reiatsu yang tadi mereka rasakan.

"Bagaimana apa kau merasakannya Hitsugaya taichou" tanya Byakuya yang sedang menelpon Toushiro.

"Aku hanya merasakan samar-samar, tapi sepertinya reiatsu itu sangat besar sekali tapi mungkin tidak berasal dari atas sini. Coba kita semua turun" kata Toushiro yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk turun.

Setelah mereka semua turun reiatsu tersebut terasa lebih kuat sehingga para taichou itu berkumpul di suatu tempat di mana reiatsu itu semakin terasa.

"Di sini reiatsunya sangat terasa tetapi sepertinya bukan berada di sini melainkan berada di bawah sana" kata Kyouraku.

"Bagaimana apa kita akan meminta bantuan soul society untuk mengecek apa yang ada didalam sana?" tanya Byakuya yang sudah siap menghubungi soul society.

"Jangan dulu Kuchiki taichou ini adalah bagian kita karena kitalah yang datang kemari bukan usulan soutaichou untuk kemari" kata Toushiro sambil menghentikan Byakuya yang hampir menghubungi soul society.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kita ke bawah sana? Apa kita mau minta bantuan Doraemon untuk mengebor bawah tanah" kata Byakuya yang memang sering nonton Doraemon bersama Rukia kalu lagi senggang.

"Kuchiki taichou aku baru tahu kamu suka nonton yang seperti itu" kata Toushiro membuat Toushiro, Kyouraku, dan Soi Fon sweatdrop setengah mati.

"Sudahlah masalah nonton itu kita biarkan saja bagaimana kalau kita mengecek reiatsu itu" kata Kyouraku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Em, Kyouraku taichou aku baru mendapat berita bahwa sekarang divisiku sedang menjalankan misi dan mereka membutuhkan bantuanku dan bantuan anda kyouraku taichou" kata Soi Fon yang baru saja mendapat bertia dari soul society.

"Hah!! Merepotkan saja. Kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu ya! Hittsugaya Kuchiki taichou" kata Kyouraku sambil membuka pintu senkaimon dan munculah dua jigoku-chou.

*

*

*

Setelah Kyouraku dan Soi Fon pergi Byakuya dan Toushiro memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda mereka dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka besok.

Pada saat mereka siap-siap pergi Toushiro merasakan sesuatu yang menarik kakinya yang berasal dari bunga sakura yang tadi mereka merasakan kejanggalan karena ada bunga sakura yang berwarna merah pekat seperti darah.

"Kenapa Hitsugaya taichou?" kata Byakuya yang heran melihat tingkah Toushiro yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak.

"Kakiku seperti ada yang menariknya. Uh.... A..... AHHHH TOLOOOONG" teriak Toushiro yang telah terbawa masuk kedalam bawah bunga sakura tersebut.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU" teriak Byakuya ya ng berusaha menggapai tangan Toushiro tapi sudah terlambat.

TBC...TBC...TBC

Gimana chap duanya apa masih ada typo???

Boleh minta bantuan ngak kalau ada yang tahu tentang sejarah bunga sakura kasih tahu dong. Plissss (memelas).

Sory yach Nibras Kuchiki kalau ByaRukinya hanya dikit nanti aku usahakan chap selanjutnya banyak deh.

Oh! Ya, kalian sudah tahu kan maksud Byakuya menaruh tenda Toushiro di tengah? Kalau tidak tahu cari tahu aja sendiri. Hehehe RnR Plis.


End file.
